All of Your Love
by kc creation
Summary: Kyo was the only person Yuki knew, who could make him that nervous. kyoxyuki


**All of Your Love**

Yuki Sohma was never one to get surprised.

Of course, there were those rare moments, when Shigure would mutter something _completely_ perverted or unacceptable, or the stupid ox would parade around naked in public, but even then, he liked to think that he kept a cool, calm exterior. He wasn't a black belt in karate just so he could jump at any sign of an upset.

Kyo Sohma, on the other hand, was very easily startled, and when he was startled, he was angry.

Truth be told, he was getting better as time went on, but if something went wrong, he was always the first to explode.

But strangely enough, on a warm Friday afternoon in May, as their small make-shift family sat eating dinner, Kyo wasn't the one on edge. Actually, he seemed quite at ease, while his cousin, the rat, twitched restlessly, barely able to stomach his meal.

Of course, why shouldn't the stupid cat be at ease? Who the hell admits their sexuality at the dinner table? and.. Why was he the only one affected by this? Shigure hadn't made a single joke! Tohru wasn't even blubbering, apologizing, or saying anything. They hadn't _known_, had they?

For the first time in his life, Yuki Sohma felt extremely stupid.

"So Kyonkichi," Shigure spoke over a spoonfull of rice. "Will you be top or bottom?"

_finally._

"Whatever _he_ wants, I guess." The cat responded. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but quickly caught himself.

The dog began to say something, but was cut off by a bowl of rice that was swiftly dumped over his head. The orange haired boy screeched something along the lines of _'pervert!', _and stomped upstairs, presumably to the roof.

Later, as Yuki was helping Tohru wash dishes, and Shigure had long since locked himself away in his study, the innocent girl kept sending him nervous glances, snapping her eyes back to the wash, cheeks red, every time he looked in her direction.

"Honda-san, is something wrong?"

She then began her list of apologies, that she was sorry for staring, it was so rude of her, mother really taught her better-

"-It's just.. Sohma-kun.. Does Kyo-kun know that you..?"

Her brown eyes were peering at him, concerned. Yuki could feel warmth coming to his cheeks, and the room suddenly felt a few degrees hotter. No.. The cat couldn't possibly know how he felt about him, could he? Only Honda-san knew, and she would never dream of telling the orange haired boy. Kyo must have been talking about someone else at dinner, right?

"I don't think so, Honda-sa-"

The girl cut him off, only stopping to _apologize_ for cutting him off.

"Then Sohma-kun must tell Kyo-kun how he feels!"

He nodded, chuckling softly, and began drying the rice bowls. It seemed easy when she said it like that, but telling the cat that he loved him.. If the boy didn't kill him, he'd have to hear about it for the rest of his life.

The night air felt good on his face, and he took his time placing the trash in its can. Through the trees, the stars stared down at him like a million tiny people, all watching as his mind underwent such turmoil.

His gaze the shifted to the roof above him, and sighing, he realized that the stupid cat was probably sitting up there at that very moment, carefree and happy. Those beautiful crimson eyes half lidded, thin but muscular form sprawled on the uneven tiles. His soft orange hair would be swaying in the wind, tanned lips parted slightly in a smile, strong hands stroking smooth skin, thick manhood pulsing-

"What's wrong with you, rat?"

A voice called from behind him, and he shrieked, jumping forward and almost falling flat on his face, if not for a hand catching the back of his shirt and pulling him up. The hand.. one that he had just fantasized about, released his shirt, and was stuffed into one of the cat's deep pockets, the other holding a half eaten granola bar.

"You know, you wouldn't have to sneak downstairs for snacks if you'd finish your dinner."

Regaining his composure and turning to face the taller teen, he couldn't quite bring himself to look him in the eye. The cat smiled, smiled because of _him_, and took another bite of the bar.

"It looked a lot better on that old pervert's head.. and you know he deserved it."

The rat was now smiling too, unconsciously bringing his violet eyes to meet Kyo's deep ruby, and upon noticing this, both teens blushed deeply, snapping their heads away. Yuki rubbed his hands together nervously, sneaking a glance at the flushed cat.

"So.. wh-who made you realize that you were, you know.."

Kyo opened his mouth to speak a few times, only finding something to say a minute later.

"He's.. amazing. I mean, he'd never go for someone like me, he's way too perfect.."

The rat frowned sadly, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest, and making his way toward the door.

"He's very lucky."

He called over his shoulder, sliding the door to the side, but before he could make his way in, he was grabbed again, and pulled face-to-face with the taller boy. There was an unknown emotion in Kyo's eyes, and it left Yuki speechless.

"But.." The cat began, dropping his granola bar, and moving his hands to the rat's shoulders. "Before he rejects me.. I'd like to kiss him just once."

Their lips crashed together, and Yuki could taste his passion, his pain, and a slight hint of granola. A tongue slipped across his teeth, and he opened his mouth gently, allowing entrance. He'd never been kissed before, and this new sensation amazed him.

When the cat finally pulled away, he felt light headed, and it wasn't until he heard the orange haired teen laughing that he snapped out of his daze.

"What?" was all he could muster, and the cat calmed a bit, hesitating before he answered.

"You're an _extremely_ bad kisser."

His cheeks felt like they'd caught fire, and he searched his mind for any way to insult the cat. He drew a blank, shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts. Kyo's lips on his.. the taller boy had worked him like magic.

"Stupid cat."

Kyo just chuckled, snaking an arm around the shorter boy, and leading him through the open door into the house.

"By the way," He added quietly, lest he wake Shigure or Tohru, "you owe me a granola bar."

fin.

--

for _elementneko_, who requested kyoxyuki, so Kyo could play seme.

when I was proof-reading the line that reads, 'The cat smiled, smiled because of _him_, and took another bite of the bar.', I realized that I'd accidentally written 'Jim' instead of 'him'. ahaha, I'm glad I caught that. I'd get reviews like, "Who the hell's this Jim guy?!"

I'm not sure if Yuki was completely in character, but as for the jumping and skrieking, no matter who you are, if you're thinking about someone's penis and they appear behind you, you're gonna scream.


End file.
